Betrayal
by sinful innocence
Summary: Integra's son finds something interesting in the Hellsing dungeons. AxI
1. Chapter 1

Screams. Screams was all she could hear. Some were out of fear, others out of betrayal. Her betrayal. She searched through her desk drawer with a shaky gloved hand, and withdrew a small cigar. She placed it between her also shaking lips, and clumsily lit it. She clenched her eyes shut that lay beneath her glasses. The screams grew louder, and she covered ears, and the long blonde hair that fell over them, with her hands in a futile attempt to block out the painful sound.

Gunfire. Gunfire was the next thing she heard. They echoed throughout the entire manor. Even the shells that hit the floor were heard. She shook her head to prevent the thoughts that wanted to flow. She didn't want to know, nor imagine the situation.

Silence. Silence was the most fearful sound she heard at long last. Silence offered no answers, and gave no information. She let her hands fall from her ears and looked towards the door that blocked all outside sights from her view.

A moment later, the door opened. She watched intently as the small crack opened further, slowly offering it's answer.

An elder man walked through the door. His slick black hair was strewn about his face, falling unevenly from it's once tight hold on the back of his head. His neat, black outfit was torn and stained with blood. He straightened his cracked monocle, and bowed lightly.

She sighed at his sight, despite how he appeared. "Walter. Are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

He, whom she called Walter, nodded his head. "Yes, Sir Integra."

"The mission?" She, whom he addressed Sir Integra, spoke now with a commanding tone.

Walter looked regretful, and sadness lay on his wrinkled face. "Completed."

The success was not greeted as it normally would have been. Integra nodded grimly, her eyes lowered to her desk.

"Was I wrong, Walter?" Integra asked solemnly.

Walter stood firm. "It is not the servants place to judge his master, and I am no different. But it is also the servants place to obey in every way. I did what I did for you, so if you regret what you have ordered, then I must regret that I obeyed."

Integra nodded in understanding. Her eyes changed from weak uncertainty to strong willed. "Very well then. In that case, you have nothing to regret. Thank you, Walter."

Walter smiled gently, and gave another light bow, before leaving her office.

She sat silently, still smoking her cigar. She took one long inhale of the smoke, then snubbed it out in the ashtray. As she stared at it's remain, and the small amount of smoke that still left it's surface, a small tear fell down her cheek. She straightened, the completely snubbed out the cigar, until no smoke emerged, then wiped away her tear, until her eyes were completely dry.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Years Later…

"The vampire is ruthless, cruel, vicious, and will stop at nothing to gain what it desires." A young boy spoke as he sat straight in his chair in the study room. His black hair hung unevenly in his face and around his chin. His eyes were bright blue, and stared softly at the chair across the desk in front of him. It was turned away from him, and a small air of smoke flowed over the top of it.

"And what does the vampire desire?" The stern voice asked from the chair, but it's appearance still unknown.

"Power. The vampire craves power, and the strength to gain it." The boy spoke obediently, hoping his answer was pleasing.

"How does it gain it's strength?"

"By feeding off of the blood that flows through humans. We are it's only prey." He spoke with no fear in his voice, even though he just spoke of his predator.

"How does one kill a vampire?"

"You can stake it through the heart, or cut off it's head."

"Hmm…" The chair slowly turned. Integra sat firm and proud within it. She placed her elbows onto her desk, interlaced her fingers, and placed her hands before her, concealing her lips. "…do not be fooled by myths and legends. Not all vampires can die so easily."

"Then how do you kill them?"

"…" Integra paused. Her lips could not be seen, but her eyes showed her weary state. "Are you hungry, Arthur? Would you like for us to have lunch together?" She asked in a more soft tone.

The boy smiled. "Yes, Mother."

XxXxXxXxX

Integra sat at the head of a large table. The young boy, Arthur, sat in the middle. There was only one other chair, and it was placed at the opposite end of the table from Integra, and it remained empty.

Arthur looked over at the empty chair, then turned and looked at Integra. "Mother, will father dine with us this afternoon?"

Integra paused eating, and looked back at Arthur. "You know your father has many duties that preoccupy him, Arthur. Do not dwell on little things such as him missing lunch." She replied sternly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Mother, forgive me. However, I do not really dwell on it. I was just curious." The boy went back to eating his food.

Integra's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in slight confusion at his words. She studied the young boy across from her for a moment.

She shook her head slightly, and changed her thoughts. "So Arthur, your birthday is only a day away. What, pray tell, would a young man of the age of thirteen desire?" She asked kindly.

The boy's gloomy eyes brightened. "I want it to be a surprise. I don't want to know anything about it." Arthur said cheerily.

She chuckled. "Very well then. A surprise you shall have."

"Shall I bring dessert?"

Arthur looked up to see who had spoken, and smiled as he saw Walter. "Yes, please!" He said happily.

Integra chuckled again. "Make sure it doesn't have much sugar, Walter. You remembered what happened last time."

"Mother." Arthur whined.

Walter laughed lightly. "I'm afraid I do. Not to worry, Sir."

"Make that three desserts, Walter"  
All three figures in the room looked to the doorway at the new voice.

A man, with short trimmed, black hair and deep brown eyes stood tall as he walked into the room. He went to the empty chair, and sat in it at the end of the table.

Walter's smile faded and he gave a light bow. "Yes Sir." He said dully, then walked back to the kitchen.

The man looked at Arthur, whose smile had also faded, then to Integra, who seemed less cheery than before.

"Good afternoon." The man spoke, a little sarcastically.

Integra's form stiffened. "Good afternoon, William. I see you took time to join us. I take it the training is going well then?" She asked in a businesslike tone.

The man, William, grinned. "Yes it is. These new troops are fast learners. I was able to retire early for once. It's been a while since we've been able to eat lunch together." He then looked over to Arthur. "So, Arthur, you'll be ten tomorrow. What do you want for your birthday?" He asked fatherly.

Arthur's eyes did not brighten as before, and he only shrugged in response.

William's eyes lost their mirth, and he looked accusingly over at Integra.

She ignored him. "Arthur, do not shrug, and answer your father."

Arthur looked at her as if she had betrayed him, then slowly over at William. "I want a surprise."

William chuckled. "I suppose your mother and I can handle that."

Arthur shrugged again.

"Arthur…" Integra started in a warning tone when she saw him shrugging again.

"Sorry, Mother, but I do not feel so well. May I be excused?" Arthur asked, his voice suddenly weak.

Integra looked at him curiously. "You seemed fine only a moment ago."

"I think my lunch isn't settling well…"

"Go." William spoke suddenly, and they both looked at him. "Well…you don't feel well, so go to your room."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but he stood and walked out nonetheless.

After he was gone, Integra sighed, and sipped on her tea.

"That's all your fault you know?" William accused.

Her eyes shot up over her tea to glare at him. "Excuse me?" She said dangerously.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He replied.

She slowly lowered her teacup. "No, as usual, you continue to confuse me with your idiocies."

William clenched his fist on the table. "The boy. He hates me."

"I don't see how that's my fault." She replied innocently.

His fist pounded against the table. "Don't act like you didn't do anything. His whole life you've influenced him to not like me, to not get attached…" He started to fume at the look of her arrogant eyes looking at him as if he were a simple fool. He smirked. "I suppose you couldn't stand the fact that I would be his father. But do not forget that you asked me to be his father!"

"Silence!" Integra shouted, cutting him off as she stood and pounded both her fists on the table, causing her plate to jump. "You will not speak so disrespectfully to me. You wanted this position! You agreed! Do not blame me because you can not even act like a true man!" She spat angrily at him.

His teeth gritted. "I am your husband, and commander of the Hellsing army, yet you still treat me as a simple servant! How do expect the boy to see me any better!"

Her own teeth gritted. "Stop this. I am no mood to banter with you. I have much more important matters to attend to." She stood firm, and straightened her suit jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"This conversation isn't over." He said, as she turned and walked towards the door.

She paused as she opened the door, and looked over her shoulder. "It will never be over." She said lowly, then walked out of the room.

XXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur sat in the library, laying on the couch on his stomach, and reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door opening.

"I thought I would find you here." Integra said with a small smile as she approached him.

Arthur went back to reading. She sighed at him.

"You should try to at least get along with your father."

"He is not my father." Arthur interrupted quickly.

She sighed. "Why do you say that?"

"I've read many books, and I've never read one with a father like him. I feel nothing towards him. I feel no bond as I do with you. Why is that mother?" He looked up at her with curious eyes.

She chuckled lightly. "I think you read too much."

"Don't change the subject. You always do when I speak of this."

"Watch your tongue. Do not speak so rudely to me." She snapped at him, then calmed at the sorrowful look in his eyes. "It is not uncommon to feel closer to your mother than your father, so think nothing of it. However, I would like for you to be kinder towards your father. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"Good. Now it's getting late. Clean up and go to bed." She leaned down and placed a brief kiss atop his head then left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Integra sat coolly behind her desk, focused on filling out various forms while smoking on a cigar. A knock sounded from the door, but she did not look to it as she continued with the paper's before her.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened timidly, and revealed the young boy standing behind.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" Arthur asked as he entered the room.

Integra paused in her work to look over at him. "Happy birthday." She greeted with a warm smile.

He smiled as well. "Thank you, Mother."

She gestured to the chairs before her. "Shut the door and come sit down. I'll be done in a moment."

Arthur did as he was told. He shut the door and made his way to one of the chairs before her desk and sat within it. He sat silently and watched her work. His eyes then wondered around the room. He looked out the window behind the desk and saw the weather damp and grey. It held no interest, so he looked away to another spot in the room.

His eyes landed on the portrait on the far wall beside him. He looked into the eyes of the ragged, yet proud man in the painting. The eyes were a deep blue, the same as his were, yet, different.

Integra finished her work and set the papers aside. She looked up and saw Arthur gazing at the portrait and smiled. "He was a brave man, your grandfather." She said proudly.

Arthur was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of her thoughts. He looked away and over at Integra. "Yes, you've told me. You even named me after him. I wish I could have met him."

A sad look crossed Integra's face. "I wish he were still here for you to meet." She said in a low, absent tone. She then shook her head and the sadness away from it. "But that is not what I called you here for." She stood then and walked towards the door. "Follow me." She commanded softly as she walked through the door without looking back at him.

Arthur leapt from his seat and rushed to follow. He caught up with her, and walked behind her as they walked down the lengthy halls. They walked for a while, occasionally rounding a corner and once or twice going up a staircase. She stopped before a plain, wooden door and reached into her pocket. Arthur watched as she pulled a key from her pocket, and opened the door with it. She walked into the room, and he obediently followed.

The room appeared to be a library. There were books along all of the walls, even the one the door rested on. The shelves were barely apparent through the cluttered books. The only furniture in the room was a small desk on the far wall with one chair behind it and another before it. Integra was at said desk, clearing away the few books that were strew across it.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked as he continued to observe the room.

Integra walked over to one of the shelves behind the desk and removed a small, leather-bound notebook. "This is the family library." She answered as she walked back to the desk and sat behind it.

Arthur walked up to her and took the seat behind the desk. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

A sly grin crossed her lips. "This is the journal of our ancestor Abraham Hellsing, whom you are also named after I might add, Arthur Abraham Hellsing." She spoke his name proudly, obviously the creator of it.

His eyes lit with fascination as he looked at the book.

Integra placed the book onto the desk. She then placed her elbows on either side of it and interlaced her fingers before her lips. Her face grew unreadable, and her complete expression was hidden. "Arthur, today you are thirteen years old. You are no longer a boy, but a young man."

Arthur straightened in his chair and sat proudly.

"At your age, I became the head of this Organization. Hopefully, the consequences I had to endure to obtain it will not occur to you." She spoke gravely, and Arthur looked a bit confused. She then held up the journal. "This, Arthur, I am giving to you as your gift for becoming a young man."

His eyes widened with excitement.

"This is only the first of his journals. When you are older, I shall give you the rest." She said, and then held the book out towards him. He looked hesitant, and she smiled at that. "Go on, take it."

He looked up at her, then at the journal. He reached out a weary hand, and then took the book from her. He looked it over carefully. "Thank you, Mother." He said, truly grateful.

She smiled again and stood to walk over to him. Softly, she brushed her hand over his hair. She looked at him, and seemed lost for a moment.

"Why do you do that?" He asked after a moment.

She shook her head slightly as she was brought out of her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, when you look at me, you look as if your looking at someone else. Then you look sad." He looked straight at her, and didn't blink.

She was caught by his eyes, but she turned before he could read more. "It's nothing. Go get dressed now. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

He nodded his head, still looking at the book. He stood absently, and walked out of the room. Integra smiled as she watched him leave.

xXxXxXxXx

Integra, Arthur, and William all sat at the large dining room table. Walter walked in carrying a large, overly iced cake with thirteen lit candles atop of it. Arthur's eyes widened with joyful surprise at the treat. Walter smiled as he placed it before the young boy.

Walter placed a warm hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Make a wish lad." He said gently.

Arthur looked at him, then over at Integra who smiled and nodded for him to continue. He nodded in reply, then turned to the cake. He paused a moment, then blew out all the candles.

William clapped loudly. "Good job, boy." He said proudly.

Arthur looked over at him and smiled oddly. William caught it, but paid it no mind. Walter then reached forward, and began slicing the cake.

The dining room door opened suddenly, and all looked over at it. A Hellsing soldier stepped inside, and saluted. "Forgive my intrusion, Sir." He stated.

Integra raised a dismissive hand. "At ease. What's the problem?" She asked him.

The soldier stood at ease as told. "Sir, there has been a reported disturbance on the outskirts of London." He reported.

Integra sighed, then looked sorrowfully over at Arthur. "Forgive me Arthur, but it appears we will have to cut the celebrations short."

Arthur looked saddened, and lowered his head. "It's alright, Mother. I understand."

She went to speak to him again, but paused when William stood abruptly from the table. "That's a good boy. I'm proud of you." William said. He looked over, and saw Integra glaring at him. He brushed it off and walked towards the door.

Integra sighed again. She then walked over to Arthur and placed a kiss upon the top of his head. "Finish eating, and then go to bed. I will come see you after we are finished if it is not too late." She said warmly.

Arthur nodded, his sad look turning somewhat peaceful. Integra turned and walked away. Arthur lowered his head once more.

Walter saw this, and patted the boy on his shoulder. "Cheer up lad. This just means there's more cake for you."

Arthur smiled weakly. "Thanks Walter, but I'm not that hungry anymore."

Walter smiled knowingly. "Very well then, Sir. I'll just put this away until you do get hungry."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Walter." He said as he rose from his chair and walked to the doorway.

He entered the main door entrance, and headed towards the stairwell that led up to the balcony and second floor. He made it to the stairs, but just as he raised his foot to step on it, a cool breeze came from no where and brushed over him. However, what made him pause mid-stride was the whisper amongst the breeze.

"Arthur…"

He turned around, but saw nothing. Unsatisfied, he walked away from the staircase, and towards the middle of the area.

"Arthur…" The breeze whispered again.

He spun around, but still nothing. But this time, he could tell where it was coming from. He walked up to the staircase that led to the dungeons of Hellsing.

His mind remembered his mother's warning.

He was sitting in front of her desk in the study, and she was looking at him with the sternest look he had ever seen on her.

"Arthur, listen to me carefully." She began in a warning tone. "The dungeons here are not the proper place for a young boy. You are not to go into them. Is that understood?"

Though he was just beginning to understand the world at that time, he was able to understand her tone. However, she had said young boy, and didn't she say today he was a young man?

He took a step down the stairwell and swallowed thickly. After another moment of hesitation, he began to descend the steps down into the bowels of the manor. When he came to the bottom, he was blocked by a heavy iron door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked disappointed, but then his eyes lit. He turned and made his way back up the stairs.

He walked down the halls for a moment, until he came to a secluded storage room. He looked around, then went into the room and shut the door securely behind him. He turned and focused on the room. He looked up at the ceiling and spotted what he was looking for. The air duct.

He went to a container in the room, and used it to boast himself up onto on of the shelves. He carefully made his way up with a fluid grace that seemed easy to him. He came to the top, and pushed the small grated cover open, and pushed himself up and through it.

He had to kneel to fit into the small airway. He pulled his legs up as he replaced the cover back into place. He then got on his hands and knees, and began crawling through the small paths.

xXxXxXxXx

TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

"Blast that ignorant fool!"

Arthur paused when he heard his mother's voice shouting. He carefully crawled forward, and looked through one of the grated covers of the duct. He saw his mother standing with her hands slammed onto her desk.

"He's so blasted arrogant! He's going to get all my men killed!" She cursed as she pounded the desk once more.

He looked over and saw Walter standing before her desk.

"Please do you calm yourself, Sir Integra. Remember what your doctor said about your blood pressure."

"Blast the doctor!" She cursed again. She then sighed and slumped back into her chair. "Why do I put up with this?"

Walter smiled. "Because he's your husband." He replied with a bit of humor, and Integra snorted.

Arthur decided he had seen enough, and began to continue forward. However, his foot hit the side of the duct and made a small pounding noise. He froze entirely.

Both Integra and Walter looked up towards the vent. After a moment of silence, they looked back away.

"Great. Now the air conditioning is messing up." Integra grunted.

Arthur sighed with relief, then cautiously continued on.

He made his way through until he was met with the cool, dank air of the dungeons. He came to the nearest vent cover, and pushed it open. He then dropped from the duct, and landed on his feet firmly. He paused at the sight before him.

It was another, heavy iron door, but this one was far more fearful than the last. It had a crude marking upon it, a pentagram of some sort, and it appeared to made out of…blood. There was also blood stains splattered across it, splaying across the door.

Arthur looked down at the doorknob, and swallowed. He stood still, just gazing at the knob that would lead him to whatever lay behind the door.

"Arthur…"

He looked up rapidly as the whisper came again.

"Arthur…are you scared?"

His eyes widened. He looked back down at the knob. He straightened, and stood proud and fearless. He then reached out a determined hand, and pushed open the large door.

A cold rush of air brushed past him as the door opened. He lifted his hands to shield him from the dirty air. Once it settled, he looked forward.

There was no light in the room, but he was able to see the room dimly due to the light coming from the hallway behind him. He looked around, but it appeared empty. He walked forward, and nearly fell as he came upon a small stairway. He steadied himself, then descended the steps.

When he reached the bottom he looked around once more. There appeared to be nothing. He walked forward, and suddenly stumbled over something. He looked down, and at what appeared to be a…leg? His eyes squinted and they traveled upwards. The legs led to a seated torso that looked like it was bound in a leather body suit. He looked over the long white hair that concealed the face from view.

He observed the being curiously. He knelt down to look closer at it. After a moment, he reached out timidly to touch it. His hand fumbled over the odd shackled suit. His hand then met with one of the sharp, silver buckles and he pulled back quickly when he felt it slicing through his skin. He shook his hand, shaking the blood off of it.

He stood up and held his hand. He stood for a moment as he waited for the pain to fade. He heard something odd, and looked back down at the bound form. His eyes widened. Was that a…tongue?

It was. The thing was licking at his face, and a closer look revealed he was licking the blood Arthur had just shed. Arthur gasped and stumbled as he clumsily backed away. He watched in horror as the form began to move.

It's leg split as they broke the leather that was wrapped around them. Then the arms spread open as they emerged from the suit. It then rose, but it did not move as it did so. It was as if some unseen force had pulled it up.

Then it moved. It's head jerked to the side and a 'pop' of joints sounded and echoed throughout the small room. It jerked again, but this time it looked over at Arthur. The boy gasped as he saw feral red eyes staring at him.

Arthur backed up and fell as he came upon the staircase. He crawled backwards up them as he stared with horror at the being in front of him.

The white-haired man grinned a maddening grin that stretched across half of his face. "Good evening… Arthur." He said darkly.

Arthur's eyes widened. "How…how do you know my name?" He asked shakily as he continued crawling up the staircase, slipping on the steps occasionally as he could not see them; his eyes stunned and focused on the man before him.

The grin widened to an impossible length. "I know many things about you, 'Sir' Hellsing." He said with a mock in his title. He then began laughing, and it roared throughout the room and into the halls.

Arthur finally reached the top of the stairs. He stumbled to his feet and ran from the room. He came to the vent he descended from, but it was too far up to him to reach. The laughter left the room and entered the halls. He turned and rushed aimlessly down the halls. No matter how far he distanced himself, however, the laughter followed. He rounded a corner, and came upon a staircase. He noticed the open door that led to it was the same that was locked earlier. He didn't stop to think about it.

He made his way up the stairs and entered the first floor of Hellsing. He ran across it to the stairs and quickly went up them and onto the second floor. He ran until he came upon the door that would lead to his safety. He swung the door open, and it smashed against the wall. In front of him, Integra sat startled at her desk.

"Arthur? What's the matter?" She asked cool and collectively, though her eyes were wide at his shocked state.

Arthur went to her, and hugged her tightly. "Mother, I'm so sorry, Mother." He spoke hastily.

Integra stood and clenched his shoulders. "Arthur, calm down and tell me what's going on." She commanded firmly.

He looked up at her, and she saw his eyes fill with tears. "Mother…" He started, but he began choking on his voice.

She gave him a firm shake. "Arthur, you are a Hellsing. Straighten yourself up and tell me what's going on." She demanded him harshly.

He did as he was told, and straightened up. He took in a deep breath. "Mother…I did something that I think may be…horrible."

She looked confused and a bit fearful. "What?"

He swallowed. "I went into the dungeons…"

Her eyes widened. "Arthur, don't tell me that you-" She paused as a cold chill ran down her spine. She knew that feeling…

Integra whipped around the room and looked over every corner as they suddenly darkened.

"Blast!" She cursed. She then leaned over her desk and mashed the button on the intercom. "Walter, get up here now!" She shouted into it. She did not wait for a reply as she reached under her desk and pulled out a sheathed sword. She yanked the sheath from the sword and discarded it as she held the free blade in her hand. She then pulled Arthur quickly behind her. "Stay behind me, and don't move unless I tell you!" She commanded him, and he clutched her jacket as he stood behind her. She reached into her coat pocket and withdrew the small pistol from within it. She stood in a firm stance with her pistol in one hand, and her sword in the other.

A loud laughter sounded throughout the room. Arthur curled behind Integra as he recognized it was the same as earlier. Integra's teeth clenched as her jaw tightened.

"Show yourself, you vile creature!" She shouted into the room.

The laughter seemed to flow backwards as it receded into one of the darkened corners on the far side of the room. It became low, and it's source recognizable. A heavy foot landed on the ground, and then another, and leather rustled noisily as it drew further away from the darkness.

Integra knew who would emerge, yet her eyes widened anyways as the tall man stepped into the light of the room. Arthur looked around Integra's back to look at him. He wasn't the same as earlier. His hair was now shorter, and much darker than before. It hung around his chin and lightly touched his shoulders. The only way he noticed him was by his maniac grin and glowing red eyes.

"Alucard…" Integra whispered, and Arthur looked at her, confused by the softness her eyes now held. He saw her entire form relax for a moment, but when the man…Alucard, took another step she tensed again, and gripped the gun firmly in her hand.

"Halt. Do not come any closer." She commanded bravely towards the dark figure.

Alucard's head tipped backwards and he let another roaring laugh escape it. He lowered his head again, and looked straight over at Integra.

"Come now, is that anyway to greet your loyal servant after what…nearly fourteen years?" He spoke in a dark, mocking tone. His eyes roamed her form briefly, and he caught the sight of the young boy hiding behind her. He grunted disapprovingly. "He is a scared. He fled from my quarters and now hides behind his mother. What a meek little thing. What have you done to him, Integra? He is nothing like the child you once were." He said in an odd conversational tone. He then took another step forward.

"I said not to come any closer!" She shouted angrily.

His grin remained as he took another step.

Integral snarled, then pulled the trigger on the gun. The bullet echoed throughout the room, and landed squarely on Alucard's chest, where his heart lay.

Alucard paused. He looked downwards at his bleeding chest. He brought a finger to his wound, but it healed by the time he touched it. Arthur watched with shock, and an odd fascination. Alucard growled, and suddenly the gun was knocked from Integra's hand and out of sight. She looked over at Alucard dangerously.

"Damn you." She hissed.

Alucard's grin faded almost instantly. "You've already damned me." He growled lowly, and in a movement faster than the eye could see, he was before Integra, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her from the ground.

Integra lost her grip on the sword and it fell to the floor as she brought her hands around his tight grip in a failed attempt at removing it. Alucard looked at her darkly.

Alucard's body suddenly hunched over slightly. His face turned downwards, and Integra watched him. She tried to see what he was looking at, but her eyes could not look down so far. She was released, and she stumbled backwards as she steadied herself from the sudden freedom. She brought a hand to her throat to try to sooth it as well as her gasping breath. She was now finally able to see what was happening, and her eyes widened.

Arthur stood before Alucard, nearly half his height, but stood all the same. He held in his hand Integra's fallen sword, and it had been driven through Alucard's stomach. Alucard's face was hidden by his hair as his head hung low to look at the boy.

Arthur looked upwards at the man, and his eyes were strangely dark. "Don't you ever harm my mother." He spat the words out at him.

A moment of deadly silence washed over the room. It was broken when Alucard's head tipped back once more as he laughed gleefully. Integra sneered at his sight, and Arthur remained in his place. He lowered his head, but this time looked over at Integra.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Integra, he is exquisite." He said joyously.

Integra walked up to Arthur, and quickly pulled his stiff form away from Alucard. His grip remained on the sword, and it was pulled away as he was. She backed them away and removed the sword from Arthur's hands. She pushed him behind her again, and took her stance.

The office door burst open and Walter rushed inside. "Sir Integra, are you-" He halted when he saw Alucard. "Alucard?" He looked utterly stunned. "How did you-"

"Quit babbling Walter and restrain him!" Integra shouted over towards him.

Walter collected himself, and a grim look crossed his face. "Forgive me old friend." He uttered as he tightened his gloves.

Alucard's maniac grin returned. "The Angel of Death returns." He said slyly.

Walter grinned. He ran forward, and the silver wires escaped his fingers and flew towards Alucard.

Alucard laughed as he easily dodged the wires. Walter came in front of Integra and Arthur as he continued his attack on Alucard. When one of the wires sliced his cheek and singed it, Alucard growled. He lunged forward, but Walter took the advantage and captured him within his wires. Alucard growled again, but every movement only singed his flesh.

"What's going on in here?"

Integra looked over at the door to see William entering the room. "Go away you idiot!" Integra shouted at him over the loud struggle that was occurring.

William ignored her as he withdrew his gun and aimed it towards Alucard, causing all to look over towards him. Walter looked over at him as well, and Alucard used the distraction to break free of the wires that had imprisoned him. Walter turned back to him sharply, but Alucard had already disappeared.

"Blast it you fool!" Integra shouted again over at William.

William took another step into the room. "Integra, tell me what's going on."

Integra scowled at him as she opened her mouth to shout at him once more, however, she was interrupted when she heard Arthur's cry from behind her. She turned to see Alucard holding the boy up, his hands under the boys shoulders as he looked over him. He grinned.

"Exquisite indeed." Alucard commented. He then set the boy down and brushed through his hair with a strange gentleness that was firm enough to keep the boy in place, though he stood still on his own accord as he was filled with shock. He then looked over at Integra with a mad grin. "I would expect no less of 'our' child." 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: To answer a few questions. This takes place after the Millennium plot line with a few exceptions. 

:SPOILERS:

1) London was not left in ruin 2) No Dark Walter plot

Those are the main exceptions. There will be others. So this is slightly AU. Also, Seras is will NOT be ignored in this fic.

A slight warning. I did not proof read this and I wrote it in a hurry.

Thank you for reading. )

* * *

oOo

A silence consumed the room.

A Gunshot broke the silence.

Alucard stumbled backwards as the bullet hit him squarely between his eyes.

Integra stood still, breathing raggedly with rage and literally holding the smoking gun.

"Walter! Now!" Integra shouted.

Walter did not hesitate as his wires flew from him and entangled Alucard once more.

Integra quickly grabbed a shocked Arthur and pushed him to William. "Get him out of here and get back up!" She commanded William. William nodded absently and carried Arthur out the door. Once she saw them leave she turned back to Walter and Alucard.

Alucard was laughing in Walter's grasp even as the blessed wires singed his flesh. Integra couldn't stand his mirth so she retrieved her sword and marched up to him. She raised her sword and placed the tip under chin and dug it into his throat until she drew blood. Alucard stopped laughing but kept a wide grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling you bastard?" She asked angrily, digging the blade a little deeper into him.

He did not respond, merely kept grinning at her. Silently telling her that he knew something she didn't, and she would have to find out on her own if she wished to know. She opened her mouth to command him to speak when the heavy sound of multiple foot steps pounded closer towards them. Within moments William led several Hellsing soldiers into the office and they raised their weapons to Alucard. Integra grit her teeth and bit back a snarl as she turned from Alucard and faced the soldiers.

"Confine him and lock him away in the dungeons. Walter will show you the cell to place him in." She barked the command to the soldiers.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison then went to restrain Alucard, who willingly let them.

Integra gave one last glance at him over her shoulder. He was grinning no more as he met her eyes and gave her a look she could not stand more than any other. One she had seen before. That look of betrayal.

She turned her head away and left the scene behind her.

oOo

They led him down the murky dungeons halls and placed him into the cell Walter had directed them to. Alucard grinned as they left him, unnerving many. When they shut the door a few remarked at the markings carved crudely in blood above it.

One soldier decided to inquire about it. He turned to Walter. "Sir, what exactly is that thing?" He asked, making a gesture to the cell behind him that held Alucard.

William perked up at the question and looked at Walter as well. Walter let a small smile cross his face and adjusted his monocle. "I am afraid that is above your clearance level."

The soldier gave a slight nod and a salute and they were dismissed, leaving William and Walter behind them.

William looked at Walter after they left. "Now that they are gone, tell me. Who and what was that thing?"

Walter let that same small smile cross his face again. "I am afraid that is above your clearance level as well…Sir."

William frowned at the small amount of humor in Walter's tone. "Don't be ridiculous. The only one other than you that is above my clearance level is-"

"Is Sir Integra, Sir." Walter finished for him.

Williams eyes widened. "So…when that thing said it was Arthur's father…" He trailed off, expecting Walter to finish his thought and give him an answer. However, Walter did not answer him. He merely kept smiling and slowly walked away.

oOo

Integra walked down the long hallway that led to her destination. Upon arriving at it however, she heisted. She lifted a hand to the doorknob before her but hesitated once more. With a sigh she gathered herself and opened the door.

Arthur looked up from where he sat on his bed towards his door to see Integra walking through it. He looked up at her with eyes full of shock and countless questions. Integra saw this and slowly approached his bed before sitting next to him.

After a moment of brief silence she began talking to him. "I know that you must be…confused." By her pause it was apparent she was unaware of what exactly to say.

Arthur looked down at the floor, his hair hanging over his face to conceal it in a dark shadow.

"You lied to me."

Integra was lightly shocked by his cold tone, but she should have expected it.

"Forgive me. I was trying to protect you." She said with a surrendering tone.

Arthur sat quietly. "Is…he really my…" He paused, unable to finish his question in fear of the answer.

Integra looked away for a moment, regretting what she must do. "Yes. He is your father."

Arthur cringed. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. Integra reached out to him in an attempt to soothe him. However, when she touched his hair he jerked away sharply.

"He is a monster! And I am his son!" He shouted abruptly, keeping his eyes down.

Integra drew her hand back and looked at him with widened eyes. She then sighed and calmed herself. "Arthur…look at me." She said softly, not in her usual commanding tone. When he looked up at her, she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. She reached out to him again, and this time he did not jerk from her touch as she lightly brushed his hair away from his face. She inhaled before speaking again in a soothing tone. "You are not the son of a monster."

He couldn't control the few tears that overflowed and streaked down his face. "Then why Mother? Why did you not tell me about him? Why did you lock him away in that cell?" His eyes were begging her. Begging her to tell him he was wrong. That this was all a lie.

She looked away from him and cursed herself for not being able to look anyone in the eye anymore. Her expression grew soft and she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "I have my reasons for locking him away. One day I may reveal them to you, but for the moment you needn't worry about them." She forced herself to look over at him. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss onto his forehead. "But know this, Arthur. You are not the son of a monster." She left it at that. She placed one more kiss onto his forehead then stood and went to the door. "You should rest. It has been a long day for you." She said briefly before exiting his room and shutting the door firmly behind her.

When she entered the hallway she was met by Walter, who gave her a slight bow.

"Report." She said sternly, regaining her strong tone.

Walter kept his eyes downcast as he spoke. "Successful, Sir. Alucard has been confined and locked away once more."

Integra relaxed a bit. "Very well, then. Good job, Walter." She went to walk away but stopped when Walter spoke again.

"Sir, it would seem that Sir William is quite curious about the whole situation."

Integra paused a moment, a look of study crossing her face. She let out a low grunt and began walking away again, replying to Walter over her shoulder. "Let him be curious then. He is still bound by the agreement. I owe him no explanation." She rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight as she went to her rooms.

oOo

Arthur shifted restlessly in his bed hours later. Sleep had claimed him but it was not pleasant. Images uncontrollably entered his mind, leaving him uneasy. They were gory images, painted crimson with blood that was sprayed and splattered from unknown places. What made him restless, however, was not that the images disturbed him…it was that they made him hungry.

oOo

Integra let out a calm breath as she let the warm water of the shower run through her face and soak her hair. She caressed her face with her hands, trying to rub the night away with little success. Her hand then went to her neck to rub a pain that was cramping there. However, when she did, an unwelcome memory flooded her. A memory of Alucard standing behind her, one gloved hand caressing one side of her neck while his mouth lightly kissed the other side.

Integra quickly pulled her hand away from her neck and thus ending the memory. She cursed lightly as her attempt at a peaceful shower was interrupted by the treacherous thought. She turned off the water and left the bathroom. She went to her closet and dressed into her two piece, pale blue nightwear and then walked to her bed. However, when she reached it another memory flashed through her mind.

Alucard lay above her, kissing her lovingly and caressing her with an admiration that drove her wild.

Integra brought her hands to her face and shook her head roughly to rid herself of image. She was drawn away from all thought entirely, though, when she heard a loud scream echo in the hallways. Her head shot up as she recognized the scream came from Arthur. She rushed to her door and ran down the hallway and towards his room.

oOo

Arthur screamed loudly in pain and grasped his sheets tightly in his hand. His body arched and squirmed as it was consumed by pain.

Integra threw his door open to find him in this position. She went to him quickly, but did not touch him in fear of worsening his condition. "Arthur? What is wrong?" She asked him, full of worry. When another scream escaped him she leant forward and grabbed his face in her hands to steady him and make him focus on her. His eyes were clenched shut and she could not tell if it was out of pain or if he was still consumed by sleep. She gave him a slight shake in another attempt to make him focus. "Arthur!"

Arthur's eyes opened wide suddenly and he gasped loudly. His mouth opened wide and Integra released him immediately at what she saw.

Walter suddenly burst into the room and he quickly went to Integra and Arthur. "Sir?! Is he alright?"

Integra stood slightly in shock and stepped backwards a few steps. Walter approached Arthur to inspect if he had any injuries, but then saw what had shocked Integra so much.

Fangs.

A set of fangs had stretched and grown from the boy and were stained lightly in blood as they ripped lightly through his lower lip. He let out another cry and clenched his eyes shut once more. This shook Integra from her shock and she returned to his side once more. She ran her hand over his forehead and cheeks, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it's alright." She cooed to him. "It's going to be fine." She turned to Walter. "Go fetch something for this Walter."

Walter nodded and quickly left the room. Integra looked back to Arthur and kept stroking his face lightly as he continued to scream out in pain.

Shortly after she heard footsteps coming towards the room. It was too soon for Walter to return and she briefly cursed herself for forgetting to shut and lock the door. Moments later, William entered the room with a frightful look on his face, dressed in his nightwear as well.

"What the hell is…" He stopped when he saw the sight before him. Eyes widening at the appearance of the large fangs hanging from the boys mouth. "What's wrong with him?" He asked in a confused and slightly angry tone.

Integra glared at him. "Be quiet. I do not want to cause him anymore distress then he is already in."

William stood in a daze for a moment as he watched the sight before him. "He needs a doctor." He stated and turned to go call for one.

"No!" Integra shouted after him, making him stop and turn. "No one else is to know about this." She told him sternly.

His eyes widened. "What the hell? He needs help!"

She continued to glare at him. "Walter has gone to get the necessary items. He will be fine. Now shut the damn door and shut up!" She turned back to Arthur, trying to calm her rage and instead soothe Arthur's restless form.

William stood still for a moment to think things over. With a snarl he obeyed her, shutting the door and remaining quiet. He walked over to them and looked down at Arthur. "How can you be sure he'll be fine?"

Integra stiffened a moment, then returned to calmly stroking Arthur's face, ignoring William's question.

A few moments later Walter returned. He came with a bowl of hot water, a cloth, some bandages and ointments. Obviously an assortment put together in haste. He gave a small glance to William as he went to beside Arthur's bed and placed the accessories onto the nightstand there. He quickly dampened the cloth and then brought it gently to Arthur's torn lips. Arthur wailed at the pain it caused and turned away from it.

"Mother…" He cried out and Integra looked at him intently. "Mother…help me. Please." He sobbed the words through his pain and tears.

Integra cursed and turned away with a snarl at how helpless she was. She could do nothing and she couldn't stand it.

oOo

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for late update. Little busy at the moment. 

oOo

Integra rubbed her weary eyes as she sat behind her desk. She put down the pen she had been writing with and took a brief break to rest her head in her hands. It had been a long night. Arthur had been in pain ever since his new growth of fangs. By the time he had finally fell asleep, it was time for her to begin work. She reluctantly left his side, but only after making sure Walter would stay with him. She sighed and turned around in her chair to stare absently out the windows behind her.

What had happened? In all his years of life he was normal, displaying no signs of the vampire blood in his veins. He ate normal food, slept at night, and showed no affliction towards the sun. Why was this happening now?

"Sir Integra."

Integra's thoughts were disturbed by the voice calling from the intercom. She turned in her chair and answered the call.

"Yes, Walter?"

"You said you wished to be notified if Arthur awoke again."

Integra's weary eyes suddenly became alert. "I'm on my way." She said and rushed to her door.

oOo

When Integra arrived in Arthur's room he was once again squirming on his bed. However, instead of screaming, he was groaning. She looked over at Walter curiously.

Walter answered her silent question. "It does not appear it is his fangs bothering him this time."

Her brows furrowed. "What is it then?"

Arthur's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Integra looked over at him.

"It would appear that another trait has appeared."

Integra looked back at Walter and saw him holding up a bleeding hand. Her eyes widened.

Walter's face grew grim. "I went to inspect his mouth for any more injuries…and he bit me."

Integra's face fell with dismay. Her eyes moved from Walter's hand back to Arthur, and repeated the movement again and again as she assessed the situation. Fangs could be concealed, but a craving for blood she could not handle. She sighed and rested her eyes on Arthur's struggling form, eyes clenched shut and brows twisted in pain. She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. The gesture did little, but whatever relief she could provide she would give.

"I have no idea how to control this." She admitted. Walter remained silent. She rested her hand at her side and turned to leave the room. "Stay with him. Do not disturb me for a while. I will be back shortly." She commanded as she walked from the room. Walter merely bowed at her departure then went back to Arthur, taking care to keep his hands far from his fangs.

oOo

Integra made her way down the Hellsing manor hallways. She descended to the first floor and continued down the long hallways. Stopping only when she heard her name called.

"Integra!"

She turned to see William rushing towards her.

"Integra, I've been looking for you." He said as he approached her.

"You can report to me later, William. I am a bit preoccupied at the moment." She spoke calmly, and turned to walk away again.

"Wait, damn it." He growled.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder to give him a warning glare. "Watch your tone with me."

He ignored the look in her eyes. "I just wanted to know how Arthur is doing."

Her brows knitted together. "Why don't you take the time and go check on him yourself."

William's body relaxed a bit, as if he had given up on something, and looked away. "I…didn't know if I would only torment him more if I were there. I'm sure I'm just something to add to his confusion. I thought I should stay away."

Integra hadn't expected that answer. She chose to ignore it at the moment. "He isn't better." She stated simply. "I'm going to get him some help."

William looked back at her. "From where?"

"None of your concern." She replied quickly.

"I'm coming with you." He said determinedly.

"No. You'll only be in my way."

"Integra, let me help." His tone was not as sharp as before, more of a need was within it.

She sighed. "I don't have time for this. Do whatever you like." With that, she continued walking down the halls and William followed behind her.

oOo

Moments later, when Integra and William arrived at the heavy door that led to the dungeons, William began to understand her idea. His face paled.

"You're not really going where I think you are?" He asked her. Integra ignored him and pulled out a large key from her pocket and opened the large door. William paused a moment before following her once more.

William looked at the surroundings a moment. "Integra, you can't be serious."

"Be quiet." She snapped at him, turning sharply to confront him. "You can follow me if you wish, but do not disturb me, and do not question me." She hissed, then turned sharply once more and went on.

William was taken back by her outburst. After seeing her determination, however, he let it go. Yet, that did not stop him from withdrawing his pistol as he saw them approaching the door that held the monster within. Integra did not hesitate. She opened the cell door and marched in. William followed with his pistol drawn.

The cell was dark, but the figure in the corner was lit by the lights from the hallway. His hair was long, but still dark, as it flowed down his face and confined body. Integra reached the bottom steps of the cell, and placed a hand on her hip. William remained at the top of the steps, gun aimed at the prisoner.

Integra's face grew firm, and she spoke out coldly. "Alucard, look at me. I know you have not gone into your slumber so soon."

A gust of wind flowed from the hall and into the dank cell. It wound its way around Integra's body and onto Alucard's, causing his hair to split and reveal his face. His bloody eyes looked up slowly to the woman standing before him. Observing her a moment.

"What is it my Master wishes?" He asked her, his voice soft and purring. Soothing, as a snake would sooth it's prey with a soft hiss.

Integra looked down at him, eyes hard, and unrevealing of any emotion. "What did you do you bastard?" Her teeth clenched on her words, emotion finally showing from her. Anger seeping from her soul and into the air.

A smirk appeared on his face. "I do not know what you speak of, Master." He replied innocently.

"You know damn well of what I speak!" She shouted, unable to control her anger as it turned into rage. She stormed over to him and lowered herself to eye level so that she could glare into his. She grasped onto his constraining suit and shook him slightly. He only continued to grin at her. "Tell me! What did you do to my son?! How did you make him change?!"

Their gazes matched only a moment longer before Alucard tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room and into the halls beyond. Integra growled. She lifted her hand to slap him, but his words made her stop in mid air.

"He did it to himself." He replied in an amused tone.

Integra's body froze in shock. "…What?" Her voice was still raged, but only in a quiet whisper.

Alucard chuckled. "You did well, my Master, in concealing his true identity from him." He began. "The mind is a funny thing. Do not tell it something, and it will never know of it. Arthur was never told he was half vampire, thus his mind believed he was completely human and developed as such." He paused, his grin leaving his face to look at Integra with a solid composure. "…He knows now. He knows he is half vampire. He will thus develop according to his nature. At his age, this is not a safe thing. He needs help, my Master…Integra, he needs… me."

Integra's eyes widened and she began to violently shake her head. "No. I will not release you. You will not influence my son with any of your-"

"He may die."

The simple statement made Integra freeze all actions. She leaned back onto her heels and ran a hand through her hair.

William, who had remained silent as he watched their exchanges, suddenly spoke up. "Integra, you're not really considering releasing this monster."

Alucard's head snapped over to look at the man in the doorway. His eyes narrowed and he let a small bark of a growl escape his lips. William took a cautious step backwards, and remained silent once more. Integra grew frustrated with too many voices when she was trying to think.

"William. You have done enough. Leave us now." She commanded, her tone demanding obedience. William hesitated, looking as though he wanted to speak, but decided against it. With one last glance at Alucard, he left the cell.

The only thing that broke her from her thoughts was the feel of a cold hand against her cheek. She looked up to see Alucard had removed his arms from his confines and was now kneeling in front of her seated form.

"Master…Why do you not trust me?" His voice was calming, asking softly for an answer.

Integra sighed and leaned into his hand on her cheek. Her hand then covered his, but instead of embracing it, she yanked it away from her face. Her eyes opened, and she glared at him once more.

"I will not let you do this to me again." She growled and stood up abruptly. Alucard's face angered, and he looked up at her coldly. She was immune to him, however, as she spoke to him. "You will be released. You will help Arthur. Once he is well again, you will be confined once more." She turned away from him and walked up the steps. When she reached the top she turned back to him, looking down at his kneeling form. "Do not test me on this Alucard. If I for one moment believe you are up to something I will lock you away immediately."

oOo Walter rinsed the bloody cloth in his hands in a bowl of water. He cleansed it best he could then placed it onto Arthur's forehead. Arthur flinched slightly then slowly opened his eyes to look up at Walter. He noticed the cut on the butlers hands and looked saddened.

"Walter, I'm sorry I bit you." He said in a devastated voice.

Walter only gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it lad. Just rest now."

Arthur looked unconvinced but had no chance to think on it as both of their attentions were drawn to the door to the room as it opened. He was relieved to see his mother walking through the door. Walter stood and gave her a bow.

"Mother…" Arthur trailed off when he saw another figure enter behind her. His eyes widened as he recognized the darkened figure, the monster from before. He instantly sat up, despite the pain in his body, and tried backing away but only resulted in pushing himself into the headboard of the bed.

Walter gave both a glance before making a quiet exit out of the room. Integra went and sat next to Arthur on the bed and grasped his shoulders. "Arthur, calm down, he is not going to hurt you." She said to him, trying to calm him, but it did not work. Arthur could not keep his eyes off of the monster. Alucard only at Arthur with a blank face. Integra gave him a firm shake. "Arthur! Look at me."

Arthur still did not take his eyes away from Alucard. He seemed to not of heard Integra's words at all. "Mother, mother, help me." He begged as he continued pushing himself backwards.

A scowl crossed Alucard's face and he walked up to Arthur, causing Arthur to only try backing away more. He stood over Arthur and Integra, then held out his hand and ran it across Arthur's eyes and they instantly closed and all his movement ceased.

Integra became worried and glared up at Alucard. "What did you do to him?" She asked angrily.

"I simply put him to sleep." He replied, ignoring her anger and seeming bored. His scowl then returned as he looked down at Arthur. "He may have his moments, but he is still a fearful child. Nothing like a Hellsing and one of my blood should be."

Integra's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't so fearful until a mad vampire tried to kill his mother in front of him."

Alucard only shrugged. "That should only make him more prepared in my presence."

"Bastard." Integra cursed then stood from the bed and walked to the other side of the room furthest from Arthur. She reached into her jacket and withdrew a cigar and lighter. She quickly lit it and inhaled the smoke, slowly exhaling. When she noticed the silence in the room she turned to see Alucard looking at her with a saddened face. "What?" She asked him bitterly.

He paused a moment before responding to her. "I see you picked up that disgusting habit again."

Her eyes widened before she calmed herself, refusing to let herself remember their past that he was referring to. "I did." She replied simply. She then nodded towards Arthur. "Are you going to be able to help him?"

Alucard looked down at the boy and ran his eyes over him. "He has only started to change. It will not be easy at his age, but I will be able to help."

Integra sighed. That was the best news she had heard in a while.

oOo

…TBC…


End file.
